prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andria
Andria is the friendship/romantic pairing between Aria Montgomery and Andrew Campbell. Series |-|Season 5= Out, Damned Spot In her Math test, Aria stares at the test paper unable to answer any of the questions. After looking at the clock, Aria notices that Andrew has completed the test, and seeing if the teacher is watching, she begins to copy down Andrew’s answers. Walking out of the Math test at the end of class, Aria is bailed up by Andrew. Stopping, Aria turns to face him and greeting him, she asks, “what’s up?”, to which Andrew says that what’s up is that he saw her reading his test answers, “copying them down”. Aria apologises before explaining that she couldn’t focus at all and she froze. Mentioning that she got a conditional admission to Savannah College of Art and Design, Aria adds that if she doesn’t make honour roll this semester they could completely withdraw her acceptance, “I’m so sorry, I just, I just panicked and I didn’t…”, to which Andrew tells her to slow down, “I’m not mad”. Aria questions that he’s not, and Andrew assures her he isn’t, before suggesting that if she needs a tutor. When Aria says she doesn’t, she’s just got a lot going on, Andrew starts turning to walk away, saying that “if you’d rather get caught cheating…” Grabbing Andrew’s arm, Aria tells him to wait, and when Andrew faces her, she questions if tomorrow is okay. In the Montgomery’s living room, Andrew asks Aria if she’d prefer to revise “factors and equilibriums or the French and Indian War”. When Aria doesn’t give him an answer, he calls out her name, and gaining it, Andrew listens as Aria mentions that she’s a little out of it as she didn’t get much sleep the previous night. Andrew asks if there’s anything wrong, to which Aria tells him no, “I’m fine”. Reaching for a textbook, Aria mentions that she should probably choose what she’s worst at, and smiling, Andrew comments that he takes it math and science “aren’t Fitz’s strong suit”. Aria questions him, “excuse me?”, and when Andrew explains that she could always ask Ezra for help, “assuming you’re still together”, Aria tells him that they should just stick to the books. Leaning in, Andrew notes that there are two types of physical quantity, “they are”…, Andrew leaves it to Aria to fill in the blank, but as Aria’s cell phone beeps, she leans forward to read the text message, ignoring Andrew’s question, “vector and scalar, that it correct”. Apologising, Aria puts her phone back down, but as Andrew goes to say something, it again beeps with an incoming text. Quickly grabbing the cell from the coffee table, Andrew asks Aria whether her phone is a vector or scalar. Aria guesses it’s a scalar, to which Andrew nods, “and if your phone were to sail through the sky accelerating at a rate of three miles per hour per second…”, and Aria assumes her cell would then be a vector. Andrew looks at Aria’s phone and seeing two texts from Hanna about Mike, Andrew comments that it looks as though someone’s worried about her brother. Taking her phone, Aria ignores the messages, and the pair get back to studying. Andrew and Aria laugh as Andrew checks the time on his cell phone. Aria questions if he’ll get there on time, and saying that he’s got about an hour til batting practice, Andrew asks if Aria wants to move onto Spanish. Aria lists off his school activities, “baseball team, Spanish group, Decathlon. Is there any school activities you’re not involved in?”, Andrew comments that as compared is her exciting life his must seem really…, Cutting in, Aria says it sounds “functional, healthy”, to which Andrew mentions, “planned”. Aria and Andrew smile at one another, and when there’s a knock on the front door, Aria gets up to go answer it. Opening the door to Emily, Aria listens as Emily says that she needs to speak with her about Mike. Aria looks over to the couch, and following Aria’s direction, Emily finds Andrew sitting there. Reading a textbook as Aria and Emily walk back inside the house, Andrew listens as Aria asks if they can borrow his car. Emily adds that it will be just for a little bit, and picking up his keys, Andrew asks if either of them drive stick. Andrew, Aria and Emily tail Mike, and as Aria indicates that Mike is turning left, Andrew questions whether Aria often follows her brother places. Aria comments “not usually”, and when Andrew questions that Aria has no idea where they’re going, Aria says she’s sure it’s close. Looking back and forth between Aria and the road, Andrew asks, “what exactly is going on with Mike?”, and from the backseat, Emily comments, drugs. When Andrew questions her, “drugs?”, Emily says they think Mike could be dabbling in stimulants and amphetamines. As Andrew again questions there theory about Mike, “really?”, Aria confirms what Emily said, “yep”. Andrew pulls up outside Jonah’s Diner, and when Aria thanks him for the ride, Andrew wonders if he should go inside with the girls. Telling him no, Aria mentions that they’ve got it from here. Asking how Aria and Emily are getting home, Andrew listens as Emily says that Spencer can give them a ride, and Aria adds that if Andrew leaves now he can still make the end of his batting practice. Stepping out of the shadows at the dumpsters for Jonah’s Diner, Andrew tells Cyrus to back away from Aria, Spencer and Emily. After Cyrus has ridden off, Andrew asks the girls if they’re okay. Pretty Isn't the Point In her living room, Aria is having another study session with Andrew. Andrew asks why they called it the trial of the century, and sitting down on the couch, Aria guesses, “because Clarence Darrow”.., but cutting in, Andrew tells her there was no Clarence Darrow, “that was Scopes. Different decade”. After watching Mike walk into the house and through the living room, Andrew gets back to studying, “trial of the century”, and noticing Aria not paying attention, he starts to reel of some information to try and gain it back, “Stanford White case. The first time a psychiatric defence was ever successful”. Adding that Harry Thaw shot Standford White because he…, and having gained some of Aria’s attention back, Andrew listens as she says that it was because Harry was jealous of his relationship with Evelyn Biscuitt. Andrew corrects Aria, “Nesbit”, and Aria comments, “that’s what I said”. As Aria goes searching for her pencil, Andrew plucks it out from behind her ear and hands it to her. Noticing that Aria is still distracted, Andrew asks if she wants to take a break, “I know your heads not in the game right now and if you’re worried about your brother”, to which Aria mentions that she’s worried about a lot actually. Aria then tells Andrew that there is something that he can help her with, and explaining that Mike goes down to a gym on East Elm, Aria asks whether Andrew could follow him there and see if Mike’s meeting someone there. Aria adds that she would go there herself, “but if he saw me there…”, Andrew tells her that he’s got it, “I’m on it”. Turning as Mike walks back into the living room, Andrew listens as he angrily asks whether Aria was in his room. Watching as Aria tells Mike to calm down and that she was just doing laundry, and Mike telling her that he doesn’t keep his underwear in his desk, Andrew excuses himself from the situation, saying that he’s just going to go outside and make a call. Walking out of Lucky Leons Cupcakes, Aria asks Andrew what Mike put inside the tree, but Andrew says that he doesn’t know, “I started to climb up then I heard something and I thought he was coming back so I took off”. As they sit down at one of the outside tables, Andrew suggests that he could go back, but Aria tells him that it’s okay, “you did the right thing”. Andrew then tells Aria that her instincts were right, “he’s definitely up to something”, and the foil packet Mike hid is in the woods behind Mona’s house, “I know which tree it is, I could show you”. When Aria tells Andrew that if he could just describe it, “I’ve got it from here”. Andrew says that Aria shouldn’t go alone, before adding that he doesn’t think Aria should be alone in the house with Mike either. Aria mentions that she won’t be, “my dad gets back later”, before she assures Andrew that she’s fine, “really”. Andrew asks if she’s sure, and when Aria nods, Andrew tells her that he’s here if she needs. Bloody Hell Arriving home, Aria walks up the path to her house, when she’s stopped by Andrew whose questions if she forgot about him. Realising that they had a study session scheduled for tonight, Aria apologises, saying that she totally spaced. As Aria questions if Andrew has been waiting outside long, Andrew tells her no, just long enough to start Anna Karenina, “and finish it”. Andrew tells Aria not to worry about it, “the Cold War waits”, before asking if they should get started. As Andrew starts to towards the front door, Aria calls out to him, saying that she feels terrible about flaking, but um, “can we just hold off on the study sessions for a while, maybe”. Saying okay, Andrew tells Aria that if she’s going to blow off studying, perhaps she can squeeze in a movie, “I got two tickets to a screening of All the President’s Men”. Aria wonders if Andrew means tonight, to which he tells her its tomorrow at the Art House Theater downtown. Andrew questions what Aria has to say, and smiling, Aria says that she’d like to, “but, is this a date?” Shrugging, Andrew says he doesn’t know, before questioning Aria as to whether it is. Saying that it can’t be, Aria mentions that she’s still “sorta” seeing Ezra, and when Andrew questions her, Aria says that she is, “sort of”. Commenting that Aria seems less sure of that than she did of the three branches of government, Andrew tells her not to sweat it, “we’ll got as friends”. With a smile, Aria agrees, “friends”, to which Andrew adds they’ll be study buddies, before explaining that the movies about Watergate, “so it’s like a civics and history lesson rolled into one”. Saying that it sounds entertaining, Aria listens as Andrew tells her she won’t be sorry, “it’s a thrilled about getting messages from a shadowing figure who knows everybody’s secrets”. As Andrew says that it’s wild stuff, Aria non-committedly agrees, before Andrew says that he’ll see her later. From the Montgomery’s front door, Andrew calls out to Aria, asking if she’s home. Aria calls back, saying that she’s ‘up here’. Hearing a crash, Andrew rushes into Mike’s bedroom, finding Aria on the ground, he asks what happened and if Aria is okay. Attempting to sit up, Aria says she was standing on the weight bench and it broke. Picking up a nut and bolt, Andrew comment, “that’s weird”, and when Aria questions him, Andrew explains that the nut and bolt don’t match, “if your brother had been on this the weights would have crushed his skull”. As Andrew checks over Aria ankle he asks if it hurts, and Aria tells him it does, “a little”. Andrew says he doesn’t think it’s broken, but she may have a sprain, before questioning what Aria was doing up on the weight bench. Saying that she was just grabbing something from the dart board, Aria listens as Andrew comments that this is why they need to hang out more, “I’m basically a human step ladder”. As Andrew says that for such a petite girl she brings a lot of chaos, Aria just stares at the collapsed weights, and softly cries. Going on, Andrew rambles that it’s not as though he minds chasing down angry bikers with a baseball bat, “’cause, I mean, I don’t, I like problems”, before he lists the kinds of problems he likes, “math equations, jigsaw puzzles, complicated girls”, and saying that they don’t scare him, Andrew mentions that what does scare him is the swelling on Aria’s ankle, and she might need to get a doctor to look at it. Looking up to Aria, Andrew notices that she’s crying, and scooting over to her, he offers Aria his sleeve to wipe her tears, telling her to go to town, but Aria shakes her head and wipes away some of the tears. As the two share a look, Andrew leans in to kiss Aria, a kiss she reciprocates. The Melody Lingers On In a classroom at Rosewood High, Andrew lays out some papers on desks. When Aria walks in and greets him, Andrew greets her back, “hey”, before commenting that she’s been hard to find. Aria says that she knows, “I’m sorry, I meant to text you back”, but there’s just been a lot going on. After saying that he knows, Andrew questions how it went, and when Aria just looks at him, Andrew says “the test”, before asking if he’s a successful tutor. With a smile, Aria tells him he’s "very successful", and walking past Aria to get another stack of papers, Andrew tells her, “good”. Listening as Andrew questions how Mike is, Aria says that he’s okay, “I guess”, and that he’s up in Harrisburg with his lacrosse team, “they’re turning it into a field trip”. Adding that she’s glad Mike’s out of town to keep his mind off, “you know”, and Andrew surmises that she means the trial, to which Aria confirms, “the trial”. Andrew questions that it’s happening fast, and Aria tells him that that’s how Mr DiLaurentis wanted it, “no motions, no delays”. Andrew mentions that he guesses that’s what Mr DiLaurentis thinks is best for Alison, to which Aria says she guesses so. Changing the subject, Aria asks how Andrew is, and Andrew tells her that he’s fine, but he’s getting a little tired of memorialising Mona, “Mrs Horowitz keeps talking about her”. Aria suggests that Mrs Horowitz is just trying to understand like the rest of them, Andrew says that he supposes, but it’s like Mrs Horowitz is ready to nominate Mona for sainthood, “our best scholar, our martyred hero. Like she won every championship on her own”. When Aria mentions that she guesses Mona was a pretty aggressive competitor, Andrew says she wasn’t aggressive, she was vicious, and he’s seen Mona intellectually kneecap dozens of kids and the only thing Mona likes better than winning is taking the credit. Listening as Andrew says that they’re lucky Mona didn’t get to college and start thinking of running for president, Aria wonders if Andrew is saying that the world is better off without Mona, and Andrew clarifies that he’s saying there are other people on the team. At The Brew, Andrew calls out to Aria who has just walked in. Listening as Andrew tells her he didn’t want her getting the wrong idea, Aria questions him, “about what?”, and Andrew explains that he’s been thinking and he realises that he made a really bad impression when he said what he did about Mona. Aria tells him that everything about Mona was complicated, to which Andrew says that when he said what he did about her, he saw the look that crossed Aria’s face, “and it wasn’t the way I wanna see you look at me. Ever”. Saying that it’s just her face, “sometimes it does things without checking with me first”, Aria listens as Andrew tells her that it sounded like he was saying that Mona deserved what happened to her, and he doesn’t believe that. Aria tells him that nobody does, and Andrew says that it was bothering him, so he just wanted to make sure they were clear on this, to which Aria says they’re clear. After saying that if Aria needs him for anything, “cramming for an exam, or driving out to some roadhouse”, Andrew questions that she has him on speed dial. Aria tells him right, and saying that he feels better, Andrew kisses her on the cheek. Noticing the look on Aria’s face as he pulls back, Andrew comments that he guesses he surprised her face again, to which Aria says that it’s okay, and she’ll call him. Saying okay, Andrew walks from the establishment. I'm a Good Girl, I Am During Alison's ongoing trial, Andrew slides into the seat next to Aria as she listens to Lesli's testimony and holds her hand. The next day at school, while Aria is working on the yearbook, Andrew walks into the classroom. He asks Aria why she failed to call him the previous night, but she shrugs it off, saying that she had family stuff to deal with. Andrew wants to know if the family stuff is actully about Mike. Aria admits that it is: Alison's trial is starting to mess with Mike's head and so she has asked Ezra to take Mike away for a couple of days. Andrew is surprised that Aria went to Ezra for help instead of come to him since he thought that her and Ezra were over for good. Aria assures him that though they are definitely broken up, Mike bonded with Ezra after Mona's memorial. Andrew, a little hurt, states that he can bond with Mike too, "you don't need a teaching degree for that." Aria tries to reassure him that she and Ezra are just friends, it's just that Ezra's got a cabin up in the Poconos, and so her parents are comfortable with him taking Mike up there. Contemptuously, Andrew comments that Ezra has "got Mom and Pop on his side, too." Aria tries to make him understand that it's not a competition between him and Ezra, she and Ezra happen to have a lot of history. Andrew states that he has offered to help Aria the same way that Ezra has but he thinks that Aria doesn’t seem to hear him when he says that he’s there for her. Ella tells Aria to get back to work. Aria comforts him, saying that she does hear him and gives him a kiss. Later, that night, when Aria is unable to reach Ezra or Mike on the phone, as a last resort, she calls Andrew to ask him to go and check on Mike but Andrew doesn't answer her calls. The next day, as Aria sits by the stairwell in the courthouse, waiting for the jury's verdict, Andrew walks up to her. Aria asks him why he didn't pick up her calls the previous night and Andrew claims that he was busy completing his yearbook page and his phone must have died. Andrew wants to know why Aria is sitting on the stairs, to which she replies "it's either here or the parking lot." Aria confesses that she hates waiting and so Andrew offers to join her and she accepts. As they sit together, Andrew asks for Aria's help on his yearbook page. Aria reads through his page and smiling, comments "I know you're a nice guy and all, but I didn't know you were an award-winning Pathfinder scout." Andrew admits that he was one for twelve years and says "You never know when those skills are gonna come in handy." |-|Season 6= Songs of Innocence Being the prime suspect in the kidnapping of The Liars and Sara Harvey after Tanner and her team discover the van used to kidnap the girls, what is supposed to be Andrew's diary filled with notes about how much he hated the girls and wanted to see them suffer, and camera equipment at a farm owned by Andrew's uncle, Andrew is caught by Toby, running through the woods and imprisoned. Having been informed of the overwhelming amount of evidence against Andrew after being rescued from the dollhouse, Aria is sure that Andrew is 'A'. Aria, while being questioned by the police about her abductor, tells them that she didn't see the face of her kidnapper as he was masked at all times. She is informed by the police that they have no eye witness connecting Andrew to the dollhouse, only circumstantial evidence. Convinced that Andrew is 'A', Aria lies to the police that she saw her captor unmasked once, and it was Andrew. But it is obvious that Aria is lying and so she fails to convince the police. Songs of Experience Aria is still convinced that Andrew is their captor, essentially because if he is not the one who abducted her and the others, then she is back to not knowing the identity of her tormentor. Later, not ready to go back, Aria skips school and decides to spend the day at The Brew. She is going through the pictures she has clicked when she comes across one of Andrew. Ezra walks upto her and Aria explains to him that she just wants to know who Andrew really is and why he hated the Liars so much, since all she knows about him is what he told her. To put Aria at ease, Ezra calls Andrew’s doctor, and pretends to be a detective from the Rosewood PD, trying to get information about Andrew for his care. Ezra asks about Andrew’s place and date of birth and gets off the phone. He explains to Aria that medical information cannot be given over the phone and that Andrew’s place and date of birth is sealed, with the rest of his adoption records. The fact that Andrew is adopted further strengthens Aria's belief that he is 'A' since he can be Charles DiLaurentis. Andrew is released and all charges against him are dropped since he was having his appendix removed the weekend Sara was abducted and also has an alibi for the time Mona was kidnapped. At Alison's house, having found of Jessica with a young Jason and an unknown boy, who the Liars think is Charles, Aria and the others have realised have Andrew is not 'A'. Aria and the girls are walking back home from Alison's house when they come across Andrew leaving the police station after being processed. Feeling guilty for having accused Andrew, Aria walks toward him and tries to talk to him, but he shouts at her to stay away from him. Aria tells him that she's glad that he has been released, but Andrew spits out that this is not true according to what he heard, hinting that Andrew came to know about Aria's false testimony against him. A furious Andrew tells Aria that the whole time the police were "trying to find" him, he was searching the woods, looking for her. He wanted to be the hero, but instead got thrown in jail while his parents were investigated and his uncle’s farm, the Campbell Apple farm, was turned upside down, all because he didn’t want to believe what the people of Rosewood thought of the Liars. Aria tries to explain what happened, but Andrew doesn’t want to hear anything and angrily tells her that he can’t wait to graduate and get as far away from them as possible. Andrew even contemptuously tells Aria and the Liars that the school wants them gone just as much as the rest of the town and will even make them graduate with honors just to get rid of them. Toby and Lorenzo offer him a lift in their squad car, but he even refuses to get in the same car with them. Andrew compares the Liars to a toxic dump before storming off. Aria feels horrible about what happened with Andrew, but Spencer assures her that Andrew will forgive them eventually. Aria has started thinking that what happened to Andrew perhaps was her fault, but Spencer tries to comfort her, saying that he was set up. Dating Timeline Kiss: *'Started: 'Bloody Hell *'Reason:' After Aria sprains her ankle in Mike's bedroom, Andrew straps said ankle and as he's comforting her, they kiss. *'Ended:' Songs of Experience *'''Reason: '''Officially any semblance of a relationship due to Andrew blaming Aria and the other Liars for his arrest and being so quick to use him as a scapegoat. Gallery Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E19_Andria.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E20_Andria.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E21_Andria.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E23 Andria.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 195.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 433.jpg 5x24~07.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Romances Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Antagonistic Pairings Category:Former Couples Category:Romantic Pairings